At present, well-known methods for generating electric power by using the kinetic energy of vehicles are implemented through the recovery of kinetic energy in the process of braking, and the produced electric energy efficiency thereof is extremely low. The kinetic energy generated when a vehicle is travelling, i.e. the kinetic energy generated by vertical velocity components of vehicle vibration formed by pavement fluctuation in gentle or bumpy pavement environments, is basically not recycled currently, and the generation of heat by friction, caused by an auto shock absorber or a vibration-attenuating leaf spring arranged for avoiding possible adverse effects of vibration on vehicle travelling, just consumes a small amount of the kinetic energy of vibration, but due to the deformation caused by a vibration-attenuating effect achieved by a balloon tire in the process of vehicle traveling, the friction area and frictional resistance between a tread and a pavement are increased, therefore, the price of vibration attenuation of the tire is not only shown in doing work through the frictional resistance so as to consume a large number of kinetic energy of vibration produced in the process of vehicle traveling, but also shown in the important consumption of vehicle driving energy. Existing generators implemented by using vertical kinetic energy in the process of vehicle traveling are fundamentally not enough to drive a mechanical transmission mechanism to continuously do work for enabling the generator to generate electric energy, therefore, the kinetic energy of vibration is consumed and wasted actually. Meanwhile, for existing vehicles, in the aspect of motor drive, directly taking an energy storage battery as a drive is always taken as a main considered direction. But the inconveniences in the carrying, replacing and the like of batteries restrict the development of electric vehicles.
Therefore, if the kinetic energy of vibration generated in the process of vehicle travelling can be effectively used, converted into electric energy which can be recycled in the process of smooth vehicle travelling, and provided for vehicles as a driving energy, the kinetic energy of vehicle vibration can be innovatively used so as to promote the recovery and utilization of energy, and a bran-new energy drive mode can be provided for gasoline-electric hybrid vehicles or blade electric vehicles.